


Hit Me Harder Because I Wont Break

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Dom!steven, Emotional release, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Virgin!Steven, punishment kink, sub!Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: Andrew has a kink for being punished and spanked; Steven has a kink for being in power and punishing Andrew.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Hit Me Harder Because I Wont Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anangryaries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangryaries/gifts).



Andrew and Steven were taking things slow and that was okay; really it was okay. Andrew knew how to wait. While he was a man of many passions he wasn't so undisciplined that he couldn't wait for what he wanted. And he wanted Steven a LOT. This wasn't like any other crush or infatuation; Steven had been his best friend before he'd had any thought of anything more. He wasn't going to ruin that with his eagerness. He knew Steven was sensitive and innocent; he knew that Steven had to be handled with care. But that didn't mean that they didn't do A LOT of things that weren't ACTUALLY having sex. And mainly those things consisted of very intense make out sessions. Andrew didn't think until he had met Steven that he'd have ever characterized a make out session as 'very intense' but…..well…..Steven had a way of making kissing feel very much like something more than kissing. Maybe it was because Steven was a virgin and kissing was all he was used to; maybe it was because he had quite a mouth anyway and knew how to use it. Anyway…..Andrew was lost in it. Steven could kiss like no one else Andrew had ever known. He could have Andrew panting and gasping in desperation in minutes; he literally transformed Andrew's idea of what making out was.

Andrew might have had a case of blue balls most of the time but even that was okay because he was a bit of a glutton for punishment. He could work himself into quite a state with Steven and go home and relieve his 'problem' thinking of Steven. He knew one day his fantasies wouldn't be just fantasies and that kept him holding on.

But one day things got a bit complicated. They were making out heavily like they normally would be. They were on Steven's bed and Andrew was on top of Steven, kissing a line down his throat and toward his chest when Steven did something Andrew did not expect. Simultaneously, Steven kissed his neck and slapped his butt. Hard…Andrew did not feel in complete control of himself when he moaned insanely loudly. He didn't have time to be embarrassed about making such a display because Steven quite clearly enjoyed the reaction a lot; he could feel Steven's throat hum underneath his touch at the same time Steven spanked him again, this time even harder. Andrew wasn't able to stop the moan or the way his hips reflexively bucked against Steven. He was painfully hard.

"Andrew…..you're so bad" Steven whispered against his ear as he smacked him again. Andrew's cock actually trembled….it felt quite like he was almost about to come even though that couldn't be true because he was just rutting against Steven and that wasn't enough stimulation to make him come; he wasn't a teenager anymore.

"Yeah….you're really, really bad, Andrew" Steven whispered in Andrew's ear as he bit into it and pulled at the lobe. Steven sounded different when he said it; he was still breathless and needy but it was almost as if his voice had taken on a harsh quality. Hard, kind of disapproving…..

Maybe Andrew WAS bad…because this was definitely doing some things for him. When Steven called him bad, especially in THAT strange tone he felt a tremble of pleasure run through his body; when it was combined with Steven spanking him, his cock was literally throbbing and pulsing.

Steven smacked him again, so hard that he felt the sting of it through his jeans; quite a feat on Steven's part. And Andrew's head was dropping; falling against Steven's neck and it was like they weren't even making out now so much as doing this new, strange, WHATEVER this was. Andrew was panting against Steven's throat, humping Steven's leg, his ass alight with sensation and wishing Steven would whisper filthiness in his ear but being too intimidated to ask for it.

Luckily for him, Steven seemed to sense his wants or at least realize how he was being affected.

"Damn, Andrew…you're so naughty. I have put you in your place" Steven whispered in that sharp voice as he gave Andrew's ass the hardest smack he had yet.

And then Andrew came in his pants, shaking against Steven, moaning, feeling his whole body tremble. Because seriously…..the combination of Steven actually cursing, calling him NAUGHTY of all things and spanking him…he couldn't stop it.

And it was a damn good orgasm; Andrew felt is washing over him in waves he hadn't felt in a long while. It was like a little cloud of relief burying any other feeling.

It was only once it was over that awkwardness and shame washed over him. Because it was after it was over that he felt the stickiness in his underwear and the immediate thought of 'what do I do now?'

"Did you just...," Steven asked, breathlessly inches away from Andrew's face. He let his words trail off but his meaning was clear. Did you just come?

Yes, yes he had...and no one could have been more surprised than him.

Andrew had thought if either of them would come in their pants during one of these make out sessions it wouldn't have been him. He felt his cheeks warm, a blush showing his wave of shame.

"Yeah...I did" Andrew admitted shamefully as he slid off Steven. And then they were sitting awkwardly on the edge of the bed together, both lost in thought.

It was quiet...so quiet Andrew nearly couldn't stand it. He wasn't sure what had just happened between them. He wasn't sure where that sharp voice had come from inside Steven; he wasn't sure why he'd spanked him. Andrew was equally unsure why he'd been so ridiculously turned on by Steven telling him how bad he was.

"So...uh...you have a ….thing…..for….being spanked?" Steven asked. He was still breathing heavily, his voice hesitant.

"Um…..yeah….I guess so" Andrew admitted. He couldn't look at Steven, just looked down at the ground, his face and ears heating up. It wouldn't do any good to deny it; he'd clearly enjoyed it more than he had anything in a long time. Life could be damn ironic…..

Andrew didn't think it was that strange…..for someone else. Plenty of people were into that but he just didn't think he was one of them. Steven whispering how bad he was in his ear…..in THAT voice had ignited something inside Andrew he didn't know was there. All he knew was that as embarrassed and ashamed as he was he wanted to do anything he could to ensure Steven did all of that again because…..damn…

"What was that, anyway?" Andrew asked, suddenly needing to know very much where that voice had come from, needing to know if it could come back, and hoping it wasn't just some passing thing inspired by too much lust.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked, his voice too high to sound natural. Andrew saw him blush and that's when he knew something was there.

"I mean….that voice" Andrew said, "You sounded totally different. You sounded…..kind of mean…..harsh. I've never heard you talk like that."

"You….um…you didn't like it?" Steven asked hesitantly. His voice shook.

"Steven…..it couldn't be more obvious that I did" Andrew said, overly aware of the wet stickiness in his pants. "What I want to know is where that came from….is that a thing for you? Like…..punishing me?"

As soon as Andrew voiced it he was desperately hoping Steven would say yes. Because even though he'd already come he was feeling some stirrings of desire already again at the idea that Steven might get off on punishing him. Wouldn't that be just fitting? Law abiding, rule following Steven getting off on a power trip of punishment.

"Um…..maybe" Steven admitted finally, his face red and Andrew felt his stomach do a flip flop. "I mean, I didn't do it on purpose…I mean….I didn't plan it. I just…..kind of…..hit you on the butt and I didn't think it was that big of a deal but then…..uh…you seemed to really like it and uh…..you were moaning and stuff…..and it just kind of came out. And you seemed to like that too…..and…..I did. It made me feel….kind of…..powerful…and I liked that."

Andrew had to take a deep breath at that. Steven had a really rare ability to sound totally innocent and yet say something that would make Andrew lose it. He could imagine Steven just innocently experimenting and then feeling that rush of excitement and desire that came from finding something you liked. And seriously…..Steven saying that he liked feeling powerful? Who would expect that? Andrew had never before had a strong desire to be dominated by someone but he was definitely feeling it now. Steven wanted to feel strong and in power and Andrew wanted to be the recipient of that power.

"I liked it too…I don't know why…..but I definitely did" Andrew admitted and heard Steven take a sharp intake of air.

"So…..is it just the…..spanking…or is it more than that?" Steven asked.

Andrew remembered how strongly he felt about Steven calling him bad and naughty…it was clearly more than that. The wave of shame he'd felt even was welcoming.

"I think it's more than that….."Andrew tentatively said. "I mean…..I defiantly liked you saying those things. I think I liked feeling…..bad." Andrew kind of wished the earth would swallow him until he heard Steven breathe heavily, needy.

"I wouldn't have thought you were like that" Steven breathed, his voice a whisper.

"Me either" Andrew agreed.

So eventually it came out; they were going to experiment with this whole punishment and spanking thing. Andrew found it ironic they were playing around with kinks when they hadn't actually ever slept together but somehow that just fit. Andrew thought about it a lot; about Steven punishing him and why he wanted that. Why he wanted Steven to hurt him and talk to him like he was a piece of shit. Ultimately there was no answer, there was no WHY; Andrew just knew it was true. He wanted to know what Steven was discovering about himself with all of this but was too embarrassed to ask. He was just left having fantasies of Steven imagining himself dominating Andrew and getting off on it….and well….that was just kind of torture. But maybe he was into pain because he kept imagining it.

It was a few weeks later when things came to a head. They hadn't discussed it at all and Andrew didn't know what to expect; honestly he thought Steven might have forgotten for all he had heard. It was a rainy Saturday when Andrew looked at his phone and got a text that said, "Andrew, you have been very naughty. Please report for your punishment at once."

All the blood instantly rushed down toward his lap and it was all he could do to not get hard instantly which was a bit embarrassing. But….seriously…he hadn't been expecting this and it was just so forward and direct. He imagined Steven at his home, puffing up with power as he got ready to punish Andrew, sending this text moments ago. Andrew was just going about his day doing laundry and shit and now it was all turned on its head. His hands were shaking as he sent back a text.

"I am very sorry…..I will be there soon"

It felt strange to send those words but at the same time it's like it dropped his head into a strange place. He didn't feel quite like himself. He felt open, more vulnerable….exposed…..and like he very much wanted Steven to be there right now and to tell him what to do and to take control. Andrew was dressed and out the door in a matter of minutes.

It felt like it took entirely too long to drive there; every car seemed to be going irritatingly the speed limit and every light turned red at the exactly wrong time. Andrew was amped by the time that he got to Steven's place. He could feel his heart racing, his palms sweating; he felt jittery, like his fingers were shaking. He felt like there was a surge of energy inside of him that needed to get out some way. He raised a shaky hand to the door and knocked.

Steven didn't come to the door but on the other side Andrew could hear him.

"Come in"

Andrew felt a shiver run down his back; Steven already had that steely note to his voice. Andrew took a deep breath to try and steady himself; he was feeling shaky and nervous as he thought about what he would see on the other side of the door.

Andrew found Steven in the living room, sitting on the couch. His arms were spread out on the back of the couch, his stance open and commanding; his presence seemed to take up the whole room. There was a little flicker of something dark in Steven's eyes when he looked at Andrew that he had never seen. Andrew had the sudden, strange sensation of being smaller, younger…..and very vulnerable.

"Andrew…..you have been very bad. I'm really quite disgusted with you. What do you have to say for yourself?" Steven asked, his voice dark, rough, deep…

Andrew had the sudden strong desire to get on his knees; when Steven told him he was bad he felt really that he had been.

'I'm really quite disgusted with you…..' Andrew didn't know why that was arousing but he felt that he half hard already. He decided to stop resisting the urge to kneel. He dropped to his knees by Steven's feet; he was sure that Steven would like that anyway.

"I'm….I'm….s…sorry" Andrew stuttered out, looking at the floor. His voice sounded surprisingly shaky and needy to even his own ears.

"Well, that doesn't sound very sincere. You sound rather pathetic" Steven said in a spitting voice, nudging Andrew with his foot.

The blood was rushing in Andrew's ears; he could feel his heartbeat in several places along his body. A wave of shame came over him, as if he had done something truly embarrassing and had been caught. He wanted Steven to hit him…..wanted him to say bad things to him. Andrew's breath caught in his throat; he had never been so turned on without even being touched.

"No, I really am sorry" Andrew said shakily, trying to convey more remorse in his voice. "I guess…..I'm just a bit…..shy. Because I'm ashamed."

Andrew looked up at Steven from his place on the floor; he was inscrutable. Andrew wanted to know that Steven was as affected as he was but his face was a cold, emotionless mask. It chilled Andrew in a way that made his heart beat faster.

"Well, you should be ashamed" Steven barked out, "If you're going to act so naughty you deserve to feel ashamed."

Andrew's body was already humming with need. That feeling of shame increased, coloring his cheeks and making him shrink more in on himself.

"Are you…..going to…hit me?" Andrew asked, his voice smaller, trembling.

It was the only show of feeling that Steven had shown thus far; he took a deep, shuddering breath in before he spoke. When he spoke, he had regained his control. "I think I have to show you a lesson. I think you need a good spanking."

Andrew trembled, feeling himself grow harder in his pants; he wondered if Steven could tell. He just hoped he didn't come after a minute like he had last time; Steven would get the wrong idea about him before they had even slept together.

Andrew didn't know what to say and he was glad when Steven directed him.

"Well, don't just sit there…..get up. Lean over my knees" Steven demanded.

Andrew's breath hitched in his throat; he was shaking as he got to his feet. Steven scooted slightly closer to edge of the couch so Andrew could lean over him. Andrew draped himself across Steven's lap, feeling slightly awkward as he repositioned himself.

"What are you doing?" Steven snapped at him harshly. "I'm not going to spank you through your jeans. I want you to really feel it. Pull your pants down."

Andrew was surprised to find he made a noise between a moan and a gasp at that. He didn't know if he was ready for Steven to see him essentially naked but he did know that he very much wanted Steven to spank him on his bare skin. It had felt so intense before he couldn't imagine what this would feel like. And his head felt in a very strange place where he felt incapable of disobeying. Steven could probably ask anything of him right now and he'd do it.

Andrew managed to scramble back up into a standing position, his heart hammering hard in his chest. His legs felt like jello and his hands didn't seem to work very well; he was aware of Steven watching him intently. He was also very aware Steven was going to see his hard dick too.

Andrew's hands really weren't working because he found that he simply could not get his button undone. Steven huffed with impatience.

"You're helpless…..come here" Steven said roughly, grabbing Andrew by the hips and pulling him to him before he could do anything.

Andrew felt himself shaking as Steven's hands went to his waist. He undid the button and zipper with no hesitation; they were undone in a second and then Steven was pulling his pants and underwear down together; they fell into an awkward heap around his ankles, increasing his embarrassment. He could tell Steven was staring at his dick but he seemed surprisingly unfazed. Andrew felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment; he was quite sure that was the point.

"Well?" Steven asked pointedly. "Don't just stand there with your dick out. Bend over."

Andrew's mind was exploding because well…..he had never heard Steven even say the word 'dick' but he spat it out like he said it all the time. He said it like seeing Andrew's dick was disgusting to him. That thought made need flush through him hotly. 'God, there's something wrong with me'…..Andrew thought as he bent over Steven's knees.

Andrew was laying half on the couch, half on Steven, his ass directly on Steven's knees; his dick uncomfortably pressing against Steven's legs. He had to resist the urge to rut against him.

It felt like an eternity that he lay there like that…waiting. It probably wasn't more than a minute but Andrew felt like a taught string; the least bit of sensation was enough to break him. He could feel the cool air of the air conditioning against his skin, could hear the rain like music in his ears, could feel Steven's body heat radiating against him. He was set on edge when Steven finally brought his hand down and smacked him. It was like a sting; he could feel the heat radiating pleasantly through his skin. It hurt; he whimpered.

"Ah…..don't tell me that hurt. I barely touched you. Are you a wimp?" Steven asked, his voice taking on an even harsher tone.

Andrew didn't know what made him say anything. "No….I'm not a wimp" Andrew said, the words out before he could stop them. He felt so submissive he didn't know why he said anything but there it was.

Steven smacked him again…..HARD. Very hard; it took Andrew's breath away. The sting reverberated throughout his whole ass. He gripped the couch for something to grab onto and he must have moaned because Steven laughed at him. It was nothing like Steven's normal laugh. Steven's normal laugh was a musical, trilling sound. This was cold, dark, mocking.

"Not a wimp, huh? Kind of seems like maybe you are" Steven said sarcastically. "You going to start crying on me too?"

No, he definitely wasn't going to cry because he was so aroused his dick ached where it was trapped; he felt like if he gave it a few good strokes he'd definitely come. Except…..well…

Steven hit him so hard that he bit his lip and tasted blood, metallic and hot in his mouth. The pain stung so much Andrew thought it would last for a while. And then there were actual fucking TEARS in his eyes, almost as by Steven's mocking he'd brought them to life.

"Aww…..poor baby. You are crying aren't you?" Steven mocked him. There was absolutely nothing endearing or sweet in the pet name; quite the contrary. It was meant to shame him and it did. He was NOT a baby but it was kind of strange because he WAS crying. Not sobbing or anything but there was a good stream of tears running down his face. And it was very unusual because it should have felt bad or sad to be crying but it didn't. It felt like something that needed to be release had finally been opened and relief was spilling out.

"You ARE crying…..how sweet" Steven barked harshly. There was nothing kind in the way he said 'how sweet'. He could have easily said 'how pathetic' for the same vibe it gave off.

Andrew's skin still stung from the last time when Steven spanked him again. Andrew gave a whimpering cry, tears streaming from his eyes; he wondered if he would have bruises.

Andrew didn't even realize when he began to rut against Steven's leg. He was so lost in sensations and feelings; pain, hurt, humiliation, arousal, lust…..it was only when Steven acknowledged it that he really noticed.

"What ARE you doing?" Steven asked in an accusatory voice.

Andrew snapped to attention as if he had been in a trance. He realized that he was humping Steven's leg and that he was so completely aroused that he was surprised he hadn't come already. Also, he was still crying….

Interesting…..he was observing things as if he was slightly disconnected from his body. He was crying and unbelievably aroused at the same time. THAT had never happened before….

Andrew tried to stutter out some response but luckily Steven stopped him.

"You're getting off on this…..you like being punished. You like being treated like shit."

Andrew moaned; not just a little bit either. He moaned so loudly you might have thought he already came but he didn't. He WAS getting off on this and hearing Steven say that was deeply arousing. Andrew was also finding he was a sucker for Steven cursing because his normal self never did. Apparently just his dominate side cursed….

"I do…..I do….."Andrew said, closing his eyes, finding some relief in actually admitting it. "I'm really bad."

"You ARE" Steven said… "I'm glad you see it"

He smacked Andrew hard enough for him to bite his lip again; he was sure he was going to have teeth marks tomorrow. Some tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes as he let his head flop down against Steven's thigh.

"Here's what we are going to do" Steven said in a commanding voice. Andrew's whole body trembled with anticipation. "I'm going to spank you until I think you've really learned your lesson. You are NOT going to try to pleasure yourself while I do it. And when I'm done, you're going to sit in the corner and think about what you did. And then, if you really can't contain yourself, you can pleasure yourself then."

Andrew was really proud of himself that he didn't come just then and there. This day was mind blowing in showing him things that he didn't think that he wanted but he obviously did. If spanking, verbal humiliation and punishment weren't enough, apparently he was also very into being told when to come. Because he had felt so very close to coming but now he knew he'd be able to hold back. He wouldn't be able to do it before Steven told him it was okay even if he wanted to. His only response was a weak moan.

Steven began his punishment in earnest. While every hit until then had hurt this was somehow different because there was no lag time. Before Andrew could process one spanking he was being hit with another so that the tingly, hot sensation of each hit began to build on each other until his whole backside was just one trembling, stinging, hot mess. Andrew's face had not left Steven's thigh, hiding as his tears poured down the sides of his face, hot and fast; he was sure that he hadn't cried this much in years. He wanted so desperately to come; his cock hurt and throbbed against Steven's leg but he didn't disobey. He didn't do anything to try and relieve it.

When Andrew thought that he literally couldn't stand it anymore, Steven stalled his assault. "I think I've made my point" he said harshly, but there was a tone of something else there that Andrew couldn't place.

"Go sit in the corner" Steven commanded him. Andrew felt like he was coming out of a sleepy haze. He was painfully aware of everything; the tears on his face, the sting of pain on his butt, the adrenaline shaking in his limbs. He stood up and shuffled awkwardly toward the corner, his pants still around his ankles. He didn't steal a look at Steven but later wished he had; his head felt so fuzzy and needy.

Andrew sat down in the corner, cross legged; even that was enough to make him feel submissive because that felt very childlike. There was something inherently humiliating about sitting in the corner like this, like a child. Like a bad child…..he could remember having this very punishment as a child. How he hated being told to 'think about' what he had done. He hated thinking about his mistakes; it had filled him with such shame and made him wish to be noticed when he felt neglected in the corner. How ironic Steven would choose almost the same words without even knowing Andrew thought all of this.

Andrew couldn't resist himself any longer; Steven had told him he could touch himself while he sat in the corner so that's what he did. He wrapped his hand around his aching, neglected cock and pulled hard. He was embarrassed at the loud moan that came out of his mouth at the touch but hoped that Steven would be pleased. He decided instantly that this was a huge improvement on his childhood punishment.

Andrew felt so exposed as he touched himself; sitting there like that…..knowing Steven was watching him. He knew Steven was watching him without even looking; he could feel his eyes. Desperately, he even though he might have heard a rustle of clothes, as if Steven himself was so affected he had to take himself in hand. The idea was enough to spurn Andrew on.

He knew it wasn't going to take long. He felt overly sensitive as he rubbed himself; his cock seemed a bit irritated at being neglected so long. He tried to bit back his moans but he wasn't entirely successful. He was being loud and he knew it. It just felt so damn good…His ass still burned from Steven's smacks and his taunting words still echoing in his ears. Dirty…..bad…..naughty…pathetic…..the harsh words rang through his mind, increasing his need.

In only a few minutes he was gasping, panting, and feeling the gathering of his orgasm. He didn't even think of trying to hold back; he was too emotionally charged and raw. His head tipped back and his mouth fell open, moaning in a way he knew Steven would be able to tell he'd come. His orgasm washed over him in waves, strong and dizzying as he spilled over his own hand.

When it was over, he was left sitting on the floor, his ass still stinging but also cold from the floor; a dizzying contrast. He had come all over his hand and felt extremely awkward when he realized that he didn't know what to do with it. He also didn't know how long he was supposed to sit here. He felt a simultaneous sensation of extreme relief from coming and a deep vulnerability. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know what he needed.

"Andrew…you can get up."

Andrew heard Steven's voice closely behind him. It was how Steven normally sounded; the biting edge to it was gone. Before he could react there was a towel in front of him; Steven was standing next to him, handing him a towel. Andrew gratefully took it, embarrassed as he wiped himself off while Steven watched him.

Steven looked different, Andrew thought as he stood up on shaky feet, pulling his pants up; he winced at the way they felt on his sensitive dick and his stinging bottom. Steven didn't look angry or mean or harsh; he looked like his normal self but there was another note of something soft and deep there too; Andrew didn't know if maybe it was a little bit of his loss of innocence. His eyes glanced down toward Steven's lap and noticed his zipper was undone, his bright, multicolored underwear sticking out a bit like a sore thumb. Andrew felt delight stir in his stomach, deep and low.

"Did you…?" he asked. For some reason he couldn't say it even though he knew it was true. He knew Steven had been getting off while Andrew was; watching him…..amped up by the scene even though he had acted like he wasn't. His dominate self was all gone now and he looked sheepishly down at his feet.

"Uh… yeah, I did. While you were….."Steven said shyly. Andrew took immense pleasure in the knowledge of Steven watching him jerk off and getting off himself. It might have made his dick twitch with interest again if he hadn't been feeling so strange. He felt kind of floaty, spacy….like he wasn't quite connected to his body. He hadn't felt that before; he swayed on his feet.

"I feel…..weird" Andrew admitted. It probably wasn't the best thing to say after such an amorous moment but it kind of slipped out. He didn't feel capable of holding back his thoughts; he didn't feel capable of holding himself up.

"That's probably the….uh…..subdrop" Steven said knowingly. Andrew vaguely knew what that was but didn't think he'd be on this end of it; he didn't consider himself a submissive. Maybe he didn't realize how strongly it had affected him; maybe he didn't realize a lot of things. He did realize Steven had done his research and that warmed his heart. Still…..his head felt very fuzzy.

"Oh…" Andrew said vaguely. His eyes trailed off before he finally came back to look at Steven. Steven was smiling at him in a way that made him feel warm.

"Let's cuddle" Steven said gently. Andrew's thoughts were like fluffy cotton in his head but he thought that sounded great.

Andrew felt a bit like an inanimate object for Steven to move; he swayed on his spot feeling a bit high as Steven moved around. Steven went to his bedroom and retrieved a blanket. He wrapped it around Andrew tightly and they sat down on the couch. Andrew realized it was a weighted blanket, the gentle pressure very comforting. He found his fingers were gently running over the textured fabric comfortingly as Steven moved him so that his head was in Steven's lap, his legs spread out over the couch.

Andrew was aware of the sound of the rain beating on the roof; then he was aware of the sound of Steven putting on his favorite chill out songs. Andrew hadn't ever quite felt like he did now; very pleased and satiated, so warm and pleased, very aware and very distant at the same time. He could feel Steven's fingers rubbing his hair, little prickles of sensation; he could feel Steven wipe at the almost dry tear tracks on his face and with the music trilling calmly in his ears he went to sleep.

He didn't think he had slept very long but he felt different when he woke up. He could still hear the music and rain; Steven's hand was a warm weight against his chest. He was still tightly wrapped in the blanket and had no desire to move. But he didn't feel so open and vulnerable and goofy.

He opened his eyes and saw Steven looking down at him; he smiled widely at Andrew. His normal, happy, warm smile. "Good morning, sleeping beauty" Steven teased.

"Did I sleep long?" Andrew asked, his voice husky and tired sounding. He gripped the blanket for comfort, glad when Steven began to play with his hair again.

"Only about an hour" Steven said. He hesitated. "How do you feel?"

Andrew could sense a hint of worry in Steven's tone; now that he was out of his dominate headspace he was worrying he'd pushed it too far. Andrew could tell that he was a bit embarrassed at the way he'd acted. While Andrew was certainly surprised Steven's passions were so dark he wasn't upset about that; he enjoyed it immensely. It was not only hot as hell but it had affected him on an emotional level he hadn't expected; he was like a huge sigh of relief he felt through his whole body.

"I feel great" Andrew said honestly, sighing a bit. "You did great, Steven" Andrew knew Steven would need that bit of assurance.

Steven's cheeks warmed at the praise; it seemed insanely in contrast with the man who had been slapping him and insulting him such a short time ago. But he was finding that was who Steven was; a man of contradictions.

"You did too, Andrew. You did very well" Steven enthused, smiling, obviously pleased. He hugged Andrew tightly in his blanket burrito.

Andrew closed his eyes and sighed, awash in the praise. Because as much as he liked being talked to like shit, he liked a little praise now and then just like anyone else.


End file.
